The Thunder Rolls
by Tenchi Heiyanna
Summary: When the Thunder rolls in, Lives will be thrown in to chaos, and Loves will be lost. Contempt and Hatred fills a heart, while longing and worry another. 02X01 suggested Rx01 *Apologies for not completing, but i shall return once 5dragons is finished truly


Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam wing, nor any of these songs. All credit goes to there respected copy right holders. BUT I do own three characters in this story, I will inform you when they appear keep an eye on the disclaimers in further chapters.

Chapter 1 '_The thunder rolls_'

_Thunder_

A car drives down a diserted road, Persian-blue eye's watching the emptiness- Lightning carressing the blackened sky. The clock on the dash board reading 3:30 am. His palms are sweaty for he is driving home from some where he never should have been.

Rain drops growing larger pelt his windshield, His cellphone ringing annoyingly beside him, he knows a storm is blowing in. He lets the caller go to the answering machine, as his eye's flick to the caller I.D.

Across town, all the lights burn in the largest house, Awoman pacing beside the phone her pink nighgown swishing around her feet, her long hair pulled in to a messy bun at the base of her neck.

"Please lord, don't let me be right..Please just let it be the rain..." She preys silently chewing on her index fingure nervously. Her bright blue eye's looking from the phone to the window.

The car, alone on the road drives slowly, it's driver's only company the thunder and lighting out side. His phone rings once more, and his eye's look to the Caller I.D again slightly surprised to see a new name.

Reaching across the gear shift his fingures wrapp around the cell opening it. "Hey.." He mumbeled as he press' it to his ear using his shoulder to brace it. He turns a corner in the road. "Heero god, where are you?" A soft worried male's voice askes in his ear.

Presian-blue eye's look to a long drive way, "In front of my house, and she is awake..." He said and there was a slight sigh of both nervousness and calming in the phone. "Al right, Call me when you are done talking with her, I am glad your safe." The man said and the line went dead.

The driver pulles the car slowly up the drive way...

Within the house the woman eye's spot the light from his car pulling up the drive way. She jumpes from her seat beside the window, running towards the door. She stumbels on the area rug in the hall way as she throws open the large door, running bare footed down the porch steps in to the unyeilding rain.

"Heero, oh thank god!" She calles as she splashed one of the larger puddles ."Where have you been!" She askes gripping hold of him in a worried hug.

The wind blows her hair from it's bun, Billowing it out behinde her. She pushes back from him suddenly. She smelt a different prefume on him, She was right. She lookes up at the man she loved horrifyed as lightning hits a transformer at the end of the drive way.

The light flickering in her blue eye's wildly and He knows that she knows. She pushes away fully, "Who are you any more!" She cries falling backwards, becoming instantly soaked in mud and water. "Relena...I..." He stumbeles with his words.

"Don't talk to me! Go- Go back to her!" She yelles, despite the rain he could clearly see the tears rushing down her face.

"Him..."

Her eye's widen "What did you say?" She hissed as Heero looks down at her.

"Him." He repeats flatly.

"Him who?!" She demands, standing up glaring at the man she thought she once knew. "That doesn't matter." He stated turning to clmb back in to his car. She grabbes his arm, stopping his movement, causeing him to look back at her.

Her pail hand flys through the air, Connecting with his face, Lightnining and thunder erupting in one massive crash. "You have until day after tomorrow to get out of this house forever." She hissed turning away from him walking back in to the dry warm house. Not looking back once.

'_The thunder rolls and the lightning strikes another love grows cold on sleepless night. As the storm blows all out of control, even in her heart the thunder rolls_' Garth Brooks


End file.
